


Halfway House

by awessasims



Category: Orange is the New Black, The Sims 2 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bluewater Village, F/M, Fanvids, Orange Is The New Black - Freeform, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awessasims/pseuds/awessasims
Summary: George Mendez is allowed to visit Dayanara Diaz at the halfway house from which she will soon be released.





	Halfway House




End file.
